Archive: Did You Know?
Did you know that if you throw a sonic bomb at a Plesioth just before it jumps into the water it won't go in, but continue battling? *Did you know that if you crouch using X before gathering for things like herbs or shinies you gather much faster compared to standing up? (compliments to tetramin) *Did you know that from all melee weapon types, there's a specific attack/s that gives you Anti Windpress Large and Anti stagger like, which prevents you from staggering from small attacks. A famous example of this is Great Sword and Long Sword, which grants both effects so long a you keep comboing. So, next time you go on a hunt, find out which attack from that weapon type that gives the special effect and abuse it, as it'll certainly help you out. *Did you know that the name Shogun was taken from a military rank in Japan and Daimyo from the meaning Lord of the Territory. Shoguns are a higher rank than Daimyo's. Thats probably why Shogun is stronger than Daimyo. But the highest rank is Emperor, so who knows maybe there will be another crab headed our way! *Did you know that if you throw a smoke bomb to Chameleos, it will temporarily make him visible, so every now and then, it's always good to bring a smoke bomb or two when departing to fight a Chameleos. And did you know that hot air balloons also helps alot? All you have to do is wave at it for it to work, and it will give you an instant psychoserum effect, so when in doubt, wave at the balloon when you see it, but on some quest this only works once. *Did you know that some monster requires a specific element for you to break a specific monster's part? A famous example of this is Teostra and Lunastra, which requires a Dragon element to break their horn or Blangonga which requires a Fire element to break his fangs. *Also, did you know that Congalala and Emerald Congalala are very suspectible to meat traps? All you have to do is place a meat down and he will eat it in the middle of the battle, so bring those meats with you next time you want to fight a Congalala or a Emerald Congalala! *Did you know that all Barrel Bombs do the same amount of damage to every monster? Both the armored White Fatalis and Elder Yian Kut-Ku receive the same amount of damage. *Did you know that a G** Yian Garuga's aerial backflip will loose it's effectiveness and miss after the tail is cut off? *Did you know that some gathering spots DON'T have gathering icons? An example of this is at area 2 in Forest and Hills at the entrance from area 1, and the Desert in area 10. So, next time you go around gathering materials or treasure hunting, it never hurts to try your luck and check some places that have yet to be discovered. *That Dual Swords may give you an instant Wind Press skill while in Demonization mode? *That prey type monsters may split in half when attacked mid-air with a slashing weapon? *That in Area 4 of the Jungle, Black Pearls can be obtained from a gathering spot near the shore? *That Pressing the Circle Button after backhopping with your Gunlance will reload it? *That you can use items while your Sword and Shield is in the guard position? *That you can skip the animations and videos like the cats cooking or Trenya leaving on his boat by pressing "Select"? *That in "Desert" you can climb and jump through the hole in the well to go to the caves? *That Art of Unsheathing Negates negative Affinity? This means Negative Affinity Weapons like Tigrex Katana's unsheath attack is a positive Affinity Attack! *That the Gunnery Master/King skill now works With Gunlance shells in MHFU unlike in MHF2? *Kirin's name is known as a Mythical beast in Chinese Culture? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirin *Pressing SQUARE while charging a bow will make the character do a back jump(when stading still) or roll(when moving)? *Do you know that pressing X while you're getting up will allow you to do quick evade? this will give you better chance to avoid the upcoming attacks. *Do you know when fighting on difficult monster boss and you are low in health, try flee to the next Area to replenish, as you return to continue the fight, the monster boss (where it last stand)is in watch mode(e.g. Congalala/Blangonga) or feeding mode (e.g. Daimyo Hermitaur/Shogun Ceanataur). Perfect for a fighting start while off guarded by using charge attack or laying bombs. Repeat this process until it leaves the area. (note: it is not full-proof to other monsters which most likely stay in attack mode.) *Did you know that in the Guild Gathering Hall (offline and online), if you press Square to sit at the table and keep pressing Circle to drink some beer, your character will become drunk when you stand up. You will stagger around the room and if you stand still, he/she will fall backwards and take a snooze. Hilarious. *Crouching will make you immune to High WindPress? This has not been tested for Dragon WindPress yet, but it has already been tested for High WindPress. *When you consume a Power Pill, you can instantly move after consuming it? *That Guild Quests are much more harder than Village Quests; monsters have more HP and are stronger? *Getting Monoblos/Diablos stuck into walls while you're standing over the ledge of that wall creates Quake? *Do you know that most of the Village Chiefs are Wyverians? And that Monster hunter 3 has the only "Human" village chief? *Did you know that in MHFU, when you are on top of the ledge on the right near the entrance of area 6 in the Snowy Mountains and a Blangonga does its earthquake attack, icicles will fall on you from the cieling? *Did you know that the reason why Yama Tsukami is always floating is because the heat that the Great Thunderbug produce can heats up the air inside Yama Tsukami and works just like a ballom filled with heilium? *Did you know that the Ashen Lao-Shan Lung is an old adult version of the young red Lao-Shan Lung? *Did you know that the Basarios can emit a deadlier poison gas once you break its stomach? That poison depletes health twice as fast as normal. *Did you know that when you crouch down, you will be able to avoid the Gypceros' tail whip? This has not been proven by other flying wyverns, but you can try and test it to others. *Did you know that the monster type"Pelagus" was named"Primatius" before? in MHF and MHF2 they were called primatius but they were called pelagus in MHFU. Did You Know? That when you throw a sonic bomb at a Nargacuga it will instantly go into rage mode. (Note: This is good and bad for people who use melee weapons because when you trap the Nargacuga the traps will last longer when in rage, and the bad thing is if you have a weak weapon and this is your first time hunting the Nargacuga then you're in a bad position).